


Connection (Can You Feel Me?)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Crystal Catacombs, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I suppose, Tiny bit of Angst, ZK Drabble December, Zutara, crossroads of destiny, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: He wants her to see him as he is, and he's pretty sure she does.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Connection (Can You Feel Me?)

She’s yelling at him.

She’s right to be angry. He can’t even look at her.

She’s furious, she’s hurt, and she’s telling him he’s a monster because of his blood, because of who his father is.

She’s right, even as he tries to deny it.

And then she’s saying words that chill him to the bone.

“The Fire Nation took my mother from me!”

And he can hear her crying, and he doesn’t think this girl has ever shown weakness like this in front of him before. Except, it isn’t really weakness, because he turns to her and all he wants to do is make things right.

“I’m sorry,” he says, softly. “That’s something we have in common.”

_ Can you feel me, Katara?  _ he thinks.  _ Can you feel how hurt and broken I am too? _

When she lays her hand on his scar, her fingers cool and soft against the rough skin, he thinks that maybe she does.


End file.
